


"Merlin, he was crying."

by saintsavage



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Nesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintsavage/pseuds/saintsavage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy might be nesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Merlin, he was crying."

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt I couldn't resist filling :)

Eggsy grumpily switched sides in an effort to get comfortable, to no avail. This had been going on for hours now though it felt like forever. Tossing, turning, grabbing at the soft fleece throw at the foot of the bed only to toss it off because it felt _wrong_ … and Harry was completely oblivious to it all by some miracle, having passed out three hours ago.

It might have made him a bit annoyed. _Of course he’s sleeping just fine, he doesn’t have a bloody bowling bowl lodged in his middle_. But no, that wasn’t fair. Harry had been working nonstop lately, tying up as many loose ends as possible so that he’d be free to enjoy paternity leave.

Now if only Eggsy’s brain would listen to that. He felt like a _crazy_ person! One minute he was sobbing hysterically because JB looked adorable playing in the snow and _there was nothing else that adorable in the whole world Harry look at him_ and the next he was raving about tunafish.

This though, not sleeping? It was the _worst_.

Nothing felt right, not even the ridiculously soft cashmere sweater Harry got him for his birthday. It’s like all of their blankets and sheets were suddenly half the threadcount and itchy, and the hell if Eggsy knew why.

Frustrated, and determined to find _something_ that wasn’t awful to wrap himself up in, he headed for the linen closet. _Maybe Harry changed the soap? It doesn’t make sense, the man is insane about spending a fuck ton on laundry soap, but maybe they were out or something. There has to be a reason all our blankets are suddenly shite._

After a while Eggsy realized he was making a low keening noise in his throat. He’d dragged all the blankets and towels down and thrown them on the floor, which made him feel a little better, but none of them were _right_.

Didn’t Harry keep a few blankets in his office? Eggsy didn’t really question _why_ he was wandering around the house at who-fucking-knew what hour, only that he was compelled to find the right blankets and nothing they had would do.

Downstairs didn’t yield any better results. By now Eggsy was walking from room to room, whining in distress. He ended up in the laundry room and, of all things, started pulling out pieces of Harry’s dirty clothes - the soft-soft-soft jumpers, his burgundy robe - and piling them on the floor.

In no time at all he’d made a sort of nest and curled up right there on the ground. It wasn’t _right_ though and now he wasn’t just mewling unhappily he was choking back sobs because it was _wrong_ , all wrong.

Harry found him there not long after, a crying mess. “Harry, the blankets are all _wrong_! Why can’t I get them right?”

Mercifully he seemed to understand, even half asleep, curls sloppily dragged away from his face as he rubbed Eggsy’s back and murmured soothing nonsense.

…

Less than an hour later Eggsy was snuggled contentedly on the bed. It had taken some time to figure out what he wanted but once he had it was easy to pick through everything and to arrange it just so.

Harry had explained something of nesting instinct and vaguely he remembered his mum doing something similar when she’d been pregnant with Daisy, but he was too tired to really care. He could think about it tomorrow.

…

Admittedly, Merlin wasn’t happy when he found out a Kingsman agent had broken in to a half dozen stores and stolen all of their linens. “Tell me again why I am erasing footage of you stealing comforters at 3am?”

“Merlin, he was _crying_.”

Surprisingly, as far as explanations went, it proved to be rather effective.


End file.
